saiunkoku_monogatarifandomcom-20200213-history
Character List
This page is a comprehensive List of Characters that appear in Saiunkoku Monogatari. Eight Colored Immortals * The Purple Immortal took on the identity of Shou Yousen (霄 瑤璇 Shō Yōsen). * The Blue Immortal resides within the body of Ran Ryuuren (藍 龍蓮 Ran Ryūren). * The Red Immortal took on the identity of Kou Shoukun (薔君 Shōkun). * The Green Immortal resides within Ouyou Jun (欧陽 純 Ōyō Jun). * The Yellow Immortal has taken on the identity of You Shikou (葉 棕庚 Yō Shikō). * The White Immortal resides within the body of To Eigetsu (杜 影月 To Eigetsu) and manifests itself as Eigetsu's alternate personality, Yougetsu. * The Brown Immortal has taken on the identity of Nan (南 Nan). * The Black Immortal has no human host and has not taken on a mortal appearance. Eight Colored Clans Shi Clan * Shi Ryuuki (紫 劉輝 Shi Ryūki) is the former Emperor of Saiunkoku. * Shi Senka (紫 戩華 Shi Senka) is the previous Emperor of Saiunkoku and the father of Shi Ryuuki, Shi Seien and four unnamed princes * Shi Seien (紫 清苑 Shi Seien) is the second eldest of Shi Senka's sons, exiled for treason. * Yuri (百合姫 Yuri-hime) is is the half-sister of Emperor Shi Senka and the daughter of Kou Gyokukan. * Shi Chouka (紫 重華 Shi Chōka) is Shi Ryuuki and Kou Shuurei's daughter and the current Empress of Saiunkoku. * Hyou Riou Jr. (璃櫻 Hyō Riō) is the adoptive son of Shi Ryuuki and adoptive brother of Shi Chouka. * Kou Shuurei (紅 秀麗 Kō Shūrei) was Shi Ryuuki's Consort and mother of Shi Chouka. Kou Clan (红) * Kou Shuurei (紅 秀麗 Kō Shūrei) was the daughter of Kou Shouka and Kou Shoukun and a Princess of the Kou Clan. *'Kou Shouka' (紅 邵可 Kō Shōka) is Kou Shuurei's father and the current Head of the Kou Clan. * Kou Shoukun (薔君 Shōkun) was the mother of Kou Shuurei, adoptive mother of Seiran, and wife of Kou Shouka. * Shi Seiran (茈 静蘭 Shi Seiran) is the sole remaining retainer in Kou Shouka's household and the adopted son of Kou Shouka and Kou Shoukun. * Kou Reishin (紅 黎深 Kō Reishin) is the former Minister of Civil Administration, former Head of the Kou Clan and Li Kouyuu's adoptive father. * Li Kouyuu (李 絳攸 Ri Kōyū) is and Kou Reishin and Yuri's adoptive son. * Yuri (百合姫 Yuri-hime) is Kou Reishin's wife and Li Kouyuu's adoptive mother. * Kou Kurou (紅 玖琅 Kō Kurō) is the youngest brother of Kou Shouka and Kou Reishin and is the former Proxy Head of the Kou clan. * Kou Gyokukan (玉環の君 Gykokukan no Kimi) was Kou Shouka, Kou Reishin and Kou Kurou's great-aunt. * Kou Kyuuka (紅 九華 Kō Kyūka) is Kou Kurou's wife and the mother of Kou Hakuyuu and Kou Sera. * Kou Hakuyuu (紅 伯邑 Kō Hakuyū) is Kou Kurou and Kou Kyuuka's son. * Kou Sera (紅 世羅 Kō Sera) is Kou Kurou and Kou Kyuuka's daughter. * Hyou Shusui (縹 珠翠 Hyō Shusui) is the adopted daughter of Kou Shouka and Kou Shoukun who took her away from the Hyou Clan. * Shi Chouka (紫 重華 Shi Chōka) is Shi Ryuuki and Kou Shuurei's daughter. Ran Clan * Ran Shuuei (藍 楸瑛 Ran Shūei) is the older brother of Ran Ryuuren and Ran Jyuusan and younger brother of Ran Jyuusan. * Ran Ryuuren (藍 龍蓮 Ran Ryūren) is the youngest brother of Ran Shuuei and Ran Setsuna and a known peripatetic. * Ran Jyuusan (藍 十三 Ran Jyūsan), known as Princess Jyuusan (十三姬 Jyuusan-hime), is the half-sister of the five Ran brothers and the thirteenth and youngest Princess of the Ran Clan. * Ran Setsuna (藍 雪那 Ran Setsuna) is the collective name given to the identical triplets who act as the head of the Ran Clan and individually, they are named Yuki (雪 Yuki), Tsuki (月 Tsuki), and Hana (花 Hana). They are the older brothers of Ran Shuuei, Ran Ryuuren, and Ran Jyuusan. * Ran Gyokuka (玉華 Gyokuka) is the consort of Ran Setsuna, specifically of the eldest triplet, Yuki. * Hyou Shusui (縹 珠翠 Hyō Shusui) is the wife of Ran Shuuei and the mother Ran Shijaku and two other unnamed sons. * Ran Shijaku is Ran Shuuei's and Hyou Shusui's eldest son. Kou Clan (黄) * Kou Houju (黄 凤珠 Kō Hōju), more commonly known by the name Kou Kijin (黄 奇人 Kō Kijin), is the Minister of Revenue. Heki Clan * Heki Hakumei (碧 珀明 Heki Hakumei) is the younger brother of Heki Karin and Heki Banri's uncle. * Heki Karin (碧 歌梨 Heki Karin) is Heki Hakumei's elder sister, mother of Heki Banri and the current Head of the Heki Clan. * Heki Banri (碧 万里 Heki Banri) is the son of Heki Karin and Ouyou Jun, as well as Heki Hakumei's nephew. * Ouyou Jun (欧陽 純 Ōyō Jun) is the husband of Heki Karin and father of Heki Banri. Koku Clan * Koku Yousei (黒 燿世 Koku Yōsei) is the Grand General of the Left Habayashi Army. Haku Clan * Haku Raien (白 雷炎 Haku Raien) is the Grand General of the Right Habayashi Army. Sa Clan * Sa Enjun (茶 鴛洵 Sa Enjun) is one of the three Grand Advisors to the Emperor, holding the position of Taiho (太保 Taiho) and the former Head of the Sa Clan. * Hyou Eiki (縹 英姫 Hyō Eiki) is Sa Enjun's consort and Advisor to the Sa Clan's current head, Sa Kokujun. * Sa Shunki (茶 春姫 Sa Shunki) is the granddaughter of Sa Enjun and Hyou Eiki and Sa Kokujun's fiancée. * Sa Kokujun (茶 克洵 Sa Kokujun) is the current Head of the Sa Clan, son of Sa Bou and Sa Shunki's fiancé. * Sa Chuushou (茶 仲障 Sa Chūshō) is Sa Enjun's younger brother and the grandfather of Sa Soujun, Sa Sakujun and Sa Kokujun. * Sa Soujun (茶 草洵 Sa Sōjun) is Sa Chuushou's grandson and the older brother of Sa Sakujun and Sa Kokujun. * Sa Sakujun (茶 朔洵 Sa Sakujun) is Sa Chuushou's grandson and a hedonist. * [[Sa Bou|'Sa Bou']] (茶 冒 Sa Bō) is Sa Kokujun and Sa Kokujun's father. * Kourin (香鈴 Kōrin) is Sa Enjun and Hyou Eiki's adoptive daughter and lady-in-waiting to Hyou Eiki . Hyou Clan * Hyou Ruka (縹 瑠花 Hyō Ruka) is the former de facto Head of the Hyou Clan. * Hyou Riou Sr. (縹 璃櫻 Hyō Riō) is the former de jure Head of the Hyou Clan. * Hyou Riou Jr. (璃櫻 Hyō Riō) is the Secretary of the Department of the Cave of Immortals and the son of Hyou Riou Sr. He shares the same name (both pronunciation and kanji) as his father. * Hyou Shusui (縹 珠翠 Hyō Shusui) is a former assassin doll of the Hyou Clan and the current Head of the Hyou Clan. * Hyou Eiki (縹 英姫 Hyō Eiki) is a former daughter of the Hyou Clan who ran away to marry Sa Enjun. * Hyou Ren (縹 漣 Hyō Ren) is Hyou Ruka's "son" and Hyou Riou Jr.'s "older cousin". * Bara''-hime'' (薔薇姫 Bara-hime) was locked up in a tower in which only certain members of the Hyou clan were allowed to enter. She was rumoured to have mystical powers, including the ability to heal. * Ou Hien (旺 飛燕 Ou Hien) is Hyou Riou Jr.'s mother and the daughter of Ou Ki, the former Secretary of the Department of Royal Commandment Affairs. Her body was the vessel for Ruka. Eight Gates Government Officials * See Administrative Structure for more information. Organizations Imperial Harem * Kou Gyokukan (玉環の君 Gykokukan no Kimi) was a former concubine of Emperor Shi Senka's father. * Suzuran (鈴蘭の君 Suzuran no Kimi) is Shi Seien's biological mother and was one of Emperor Shi Senka's concubines. * The Sixth Concubine (第六妾妃 Dai Roku Shōhi) is Shi Ryuuki's mother and Shi Senka's Concubine. * Hyou Shusui (縹 珠翠 Hyō Shusui) is the former Chief Lady-In-Waiting in the Imperial Harem. * Kourin (香鈴 Kōrin) is Kou Shuurei's former lady-in-waiting. * Ran Jyuusan (藍 十三 Ran Jyūsan), known as Princess Jyuusan (十三姬 Jyuusan-hime), is the current Chief Lady-In-Waiting in the Imperial Harem and former candidate for the position of Shi Ryuuki's Consort. Wolves of the Wind * Kou Shouka (紅 邵可 Kō Shōka) is the current Black Wolf and the leader of the Wolves of the Wind. * Tsuyuri (栗花落 Tsuyuri), more commonly known as Ki''-hime'' (鬼姫 Ki-hime), is the former Black Wolf and Ou Ki's older sister. * Hyou Shusui (縹 珠翠 Hyō Shusui) is an assassin of the Wolves of the Wind and Kou Shouka's protegee. * Hokuto (北斗 Hokuto) is a former assassin of the Wolves of the Wind. Murderous Blades * Chou Gai (晁 蓋 Chō Gai) is the former leader of the Murderous Blades. * Meishou (瞑祥 Meishō) is the former deputy leader of the Murderous Blades and current leader of the Murderous Blades. * Chita Sei (智多 星 Chita Sei) acted as the Chief of Staff. He is actually Rou Ensei's older brother, Ro Shukusei (浪 叔斉 Rō Shukusei). * Shi Seien (紫 清苑 Shi Seien) is a former member of the Murderous Blades and was known as Little Whirlwind. * Rou Ensei (浪 燕青 Rō Ensei) is a former member of the Murderous Blades and was known as Little Spirit King. * Sa Sakujun (茶 朔洵 Sa Sakujun) is the mastermind behind the revival of the Murderous Blades. * Sa Soujun (茶 草洵 Sa Sōjun) is a member of the Murderous Blades and their benefactor. Merchant's Guild * Sai Shou (柴 彰 Sai Shō) is the Branch Head of the Merchant's Guild in Kinka. * Sai Rin (柴 凛 Sai Rin) is the former Provincial Head of the Merchant's Guild in Korin. Jasenkyou * Shuon (朱温 Shuon) is a former military official from Sa Province. * Senya (千夜 Senya) is the founder and leader of Jasenkyou. Ka Shin's body was used as his vessel. His true identity is Hyou Ren (縹 漣 Hyō Ren). Vultures of Sa Province * Hokuto (北斗 Hokuto) is the Leader of the first generation of the Vultures of Sa Province, making him its founder. * Shourin (翔琳 Shōrin) is the Leader of the second generation of the Vultures of Sa Province, taking on the role after Hokuto passes away. * Youshun (曜春 Yōshun) is the Subleader of the second generation of the Vultures of Sa Province, taking on the role after Hokuto passes away. Factions Examination Faction * Kou Shuurei (紅 秀麗 Kō Shūrei) was the first female Imperial Court Official and Shi Ryuuki's Consort. She took the title of Tanka (深花 Tanka) in the Imperial Exams. She received a flower bud, proof of the Emperor's complete trust and belief in her potential. * Ran Shuuei (藍 楸瑛 Ran Shūei) is a former General of the Left Habayashi Army and took the title of Bougen (榜眼 Bōgen) in the Imperial Exams. He received the Iris flower, proof of the Emperor's trust in him. * Li Kouyuu (李 絳攸 Ri Kōyū) is the former Vice Minister of Civil Administration and took the title of Jougen (状元 Jōgen) in the Imperial Exams. He received the Iris flower, proof of the Emperor's trust in him. * To Eigetsu (杜 影月 To Eigetsu) is the former governor of Sa Province. He took the title of Jougen (状元 Jōgen) in the Imperial Exams at the age of 13. He received a flower bud, proof of the Emperor's complete trust and belief in her potential. * Shin Suou (榛 蘇芳 Shin Suō) is a former official in the Department of the Central Secretariat and is currently a Censorate Official. He became an official through his father's connections. He supports Ryuuki because of Shuurei as he had promised to support Shuurei as an official no matter what. * Rou Ensei (浪 燕青 Rō Ensei) is the former Governor of Sa Province and worked as Shuurei's assistant during her time in the Censorate. He did not pass the Imperial Exams before becoming the Governor of Sa Province but took the Provincial Exams and passed, allowing him to become an official in the Province he passed the exam in. He chooses to follow Shuurei instead of taking the Imperial Exam. He has remained loyal to Ryuuki. * Heki Hakumei (碧 珀明 Heki Hakumei) is an Imperial Court Official in the Ministry Of Civil Administration. He took 4th Place in the Imperial Exams in the same year as Shuurei and Eigetsu. When the Heki Clan withdraws its officials from the Capital, Hakumei stays against his father's wishes. * Kei Yuuri (景 柚梨 Kei Yūri) is the former Vice Minister of Revenue and Prime Minister. He entered the Outer Court through the Imperial Examinations. He was apart of the Nightmare Exam Group. He is a loyal and dedicated official and one of the few influential officials that are left on Ryuuki's side. He even went as far as arguing with Ryou Anju about sending the Habayashi Army to Heki Province, knowing what has happened to those that have done this in the past. Noble Faction * Ou Ki (旺 季 Ou Ki) is the former Secretary of the Department of Royal Commandment Affairs. He is a member of the Ou Clan, one of the Shi Clan's Retainers that was purged during Shi Senka's reign. His real name is Sou Ki (蒼 季 Sō Ki), meaning he is the rightful heir to the throne. * Son Ryouou (孫 陵王 Son Ryōō) is the former Governor of Ran Province and current Minister of Defense. He is an old friend of Ou Ki and is deeply loyal to him. He wants to see Ou Ki take the throne and is willing to go to great lengths to make this happen. * Ryou Anju (凌 晏樹 Ryō Anju) is the former Deputy Secretary of the Department of Royal Commandment Affairs. He is a dangerous and mysterious individual and his relationship with Ou Ki is complex. * Shiba Jin (司馬 迅 Shiba Jin), otherwise known as Shun (隼 Shun), is a former retainer for the Ran Clan and Ran Jyuusan's ex-fiancee. He is working for Ou Ki but, at the same time, wants to stop him since he leaks information to Shuurei and helps her during her time in Kyuusai Cove. * Ki Kouki (葵 皇毅 Ki Kōki) is the former Chief of the Censorate and Prime Minister. His family was purged during Shi Senka's reign. Though he is loyal to Ou Ki and admires him, he does not take part in the war for the throne. * Riku Seiga (陸 清雅 Riku Seiga) is a former Censorate Official and the current Chief of the Censorate. He is a member of the Riku Clan, one of the Shi Clan's Retainers that was purged during Shi Senka's reign. Unaligned Officials Government officials who are neither aligned with the Examination Faction or the Noble Faction, though they may have achieved their rank through either method. They have chosen to * Tei Yuushun (鄭 悠舜 Tei Yūshun) is the former Lieutenant Governor Of Sa Province and Prime Minister of Saiunkoku. His family was purged during Shi Senka's reign. Unlike most of the nobles, who entered the Outer Court through their royal lineage, he entered through the Imperial Examinations. He took the title of Jougen (状元 Jōgen) in the Imperial Exams. He was apart of the Nightmare Exam Group and is an old friend of Kou Reishin and Kou Houju. Originally, he wanted Ou Ki to take the throne but after Ryuuki shows him kindness (even after finding out his true allegiance), Yuushun betrays Ou Ki. * Ko Houju (黄 凤珠 Kō Hōju), more commonly known by the name Ko Kijin (黄 奇人 Kō Kijin), is the Minister of Revenue. He entered the Outer Court through the Imperial Examinations. He was apart of the Nightmare Exam Group and the direct cause for the existence of this group since whenever someone looked at his face, they would go insane. When his clan ordered him to resign and return to Ko Province, he refuses to go so he could support Yuushun, knowing that by refusing their orders, he would be exiled from the clan. * You Shuu (楊 修 Yō Shū) is a former Imperial Court Official in the Ministry Of Civil Administration and the current Minister of Civil Administration. He is of noble lineage. He has done his job as an official brilliantly without being biased towards the King or Ou Ki. He was most likely aware of the events that unfolded but chose not to get involved. * Ouyou Gyoku (歐陽 玉 Ōyō Gyoku) is the Vice Minister of Public Works and the Governor of Heki Province. He was only concerned with Heki Province and was relieved when the King and Ou Ki promised to help it. It is not made clear how he feels about Ryuuki but Gyoku starts to respect Shuurei after she has a drinking match with Kan Hishou. Inhabitants Shi Province Inhabitants * Kochou (蝴蝶 Kochō) is a famous courtesan and the manager of Kougaro, the number one brothel in Kiyou. She is also one of the underground bosses of Kiyou. * You Shikou (葉 棕庚 Yō Shikō) is a famous wandering doctor. * Shin Ensai (榛 淵西 Shin Ensai) is Shin Suou's father and former Official in the Imperial Academy's Bureau of Arts (翰林院図画局 Kanrinin Zugakyoku). * Ou Keichou (王 慶張 Ō Keichō) is Kou Shuurei's childhood friend. * Tou (陶 Tō) is the Imperial Palace's Senior Court Physician. * Ou Dan'na (大旦那 Ō Dan'na) is the Master and Owner of Kougarou. His real name is unknown. * Ryuushin (柳晉 Ryūshin) is a young boy from the Imperial Capital and Kou Shuurei's student at the temple school. * Touka (桃華 Tōka) is young girl from the Imperial Capital and Kou Shuurei's student at the temple school. * Kinren (琴恋 Kinren) is young girl from the Imperial Capital and Kou Shuurei's student at the temple school. Kou Province Inhabitants (黄) * Kei Yuuri (景 柚梨 Kei Yūri) used to live in Ko Province before becoming an official. Koku Province Inhabitants * Ka Shin (華 真 Ka Shin) was a kind village doctor and the adoptive parent of Tou Eigetsu. * To Eigetsu (杜 影月 To Eigetsu) was living a peaceful life with Ka Shin until his village was wiped out by an unknown disease. Sa Province Inhabitants * Hokuto (北斗 Hokuto) is the adoptive father of Shourin and Youshun. * Shourin (翔琳 Shōrin) is Youshun's older brother and Hokuto's adoptive son. * Youshun (曜春 Yōshun) is Shourin's younger brother and Hokuto's adoptive son. * Shuuran (シュウラン Shūran) is a young girl from Sekiei Village. * Kourin (香鈴 Kōrin) is Tou Eigetsu's wife and former maid. Inhabitants of the Hidden Palace of the Hyou Clan * Rikka (立香 Rikka) is Hyou Ruka's former attendant. References �